Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{1}{7}+8\dfrac{4}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {8} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{5}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{5}{7}$